Scripted Reality
by my time is now
Summary: John and Nikki are going through some problems in their marriage. When they learn that their in-laws are coming to visit them, in order to save their faces they decide to put up an act for them. Dedicated to therealchamps.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any superstar/diva that may be mentioned in this story. I do not own any names, trademarks, etc. associated with World Wrestling Entertainment. No copyright infringement was intended by this story. I only own the plot.

A/N1- My first Nena story, no doubt I love this couple. This is dedicated to therealchamps who first inspired me to write this couple.

John Cena was in a happy mood when he parked his car in his garage and shut down the engine. He had a very productive day at the office, his boss was impressed with his job and had promised him an increment and a promotion. Then the drive back to his home was a nice one where he sang along his favourite rap songs playing in the car. However all his nice mood turned sour once he thought of entering his house and facing his wife of three years, Nikki Cena.

It was baffling and hard to believe how much their relationship had deteriorated, even until 3-4 months ago, they were deeply in love with each other but now, it seemed they could not stand each other's presence. What was the real cause of this situation, John couldn't tell but he was faintly aware that he was partially responsible for this predicament. Nevertheless as much as he tried to show his dislike for his wife, he secretly loved her with all his heart and he knew for a fact that the situation was similar with Nikki as well.

With a sigh he entered the house and was met with the sight of his wife sitting in the living room, leaning against the sofa with her eyes closed, most possibly taking a rest. John decided not to bother her and started for the bedroom when Nikki's eyes opened. She looked at him with a face of slight embarrassment.

"Sorry, I haven't cooked dinner tonight, I just returned from work a few minutes ago."

John whirled around. "What?", he burst out, "You were supposed to be back by 5 and now it is", he paused to look at his watch, "8:35 exact. What took you so long?" He could already feel his temper rising. He also knew that he was overreacting a little.

"I had to do overtime, the boss asked me to stay and I couldn't say no. It was a very tiring day, how about I order something tonight? Would be a nice change." Nikki tried to explain as calmly as possible but she too was getting a little angry on the inside.

"Well if you really cared about me or our relation, you should not have accepted that promotion. Now there is practically no guarantee that when I come back home, I would see the dinner ready. I earn enough money to support the two of us and in line for a promotion and yet you act selfish and accept the offer. May be if you actually stayed home, we could go ahead with the family planning we decided on before marriage. But no, not you, you won't have it any other way." John was not trying to hold back his voices and it clearly showed. He was clearly annoyed with his wife's job situation.

Nikki was livid. She sprang up from her seat and stood in front of John and stared up to him. He too not backing down, stared at his wife. "Don't you dare pin it on me John. Soon after our marriage I wanted a baby but you declined, saying you were busy with office works and such. It is for you only that I took a job in the departmental store because I was getting bored sitting at home alone. Now I have been promoted to be the store manager so of course I am going to be busier than before. I can't help if you can't handle it, you just have to cope", she too said loudly.

"Well my career is stable now, we can easily plan for the baby but you won't do it, how is it my fault?" John knew he was much at fault but of course he was not going to admit it. Before he could say anything else, Nikki interrupted him.

"So, you want me to just throw away my responsibilities and my position? I have worked hard for this promotion and I am not going to give it up. We will have to wait some more before finally deciding on having a family. In any case, it is not happening soon". Nikki too knew that she was not thinking properly but lately it had been all about ego first and logic last mentality. It didn't matter that they were both right and wrong and needed to compromise, all mattered was who won at the end.

Such was their condition. None could actually say what was the real reason for their conflicts, be it the stress from their jobs, spending less time with each other or not being able to fulfill other's needs, there came a moment when even a slight mistake from the other irritated the hell out of them. It was probably a combination of all and more. They started to catch each other's tiny mistakes and make a big deal out of them. It didn't help matters that they could not actually sit and have a talk about such things because they were always busy. The energy and will to have a discussion left them once they both returned from their respective jobs.

John was going to give a hard response but the sound of Nikki's phone ringing on the table attracted both of their attention. From the ring tone itself, she could predict it was her boss calling her, probably for some work the next day. She slowly moved from in front of John and walked towards her phone while muttering, "It's boss".

John sighed in exasperation, "Oh now we can't even have peace and free time in this home because of your boss always calling. Finish it fast and then if you kindly can, order some dinner as well while I go shower and change", he left the room not bothering to listen to her response.

As John took his time refreshing himself, Nikki finished her talk with boss and ordered some pizza and two bottles of soda. After that, she just sat staring at the mute tv, a thousand thoughts running through her mind. She knew she was in the loss it this particular case here because the call took away from their argument and she was most probably going to win. John got to have the last word in. Yes things were that bad between them and she really hated it.

John changed and came in the room just as the door bell rang. Guessing that it was the delivery man, he took out his wallet and opened the door. His guess was right. He took the food items and paid and tipped the person. He arranged the food in the dining table as Nikki came silently and sat down. They both ate dinner in silence, none of them even looking at each other. It was really a comical situation, both wanting to have a conversation with the other but none taking the first step.

After the dinner was over and the table cleared, John returned to the living room and switched on the tv. He sat on one side of the sofa. After a while Nikki entered the room and sat on the other side. They both kept watching the random things on tv as John changed the channels at will, Nikki not interrupting once. Just then his phone rang in the other room. Since he used the same caller tune for every contacts, he could not decide who was calling and got up to receive the call. Nikki sat still watching the tv, not even bothering to change the channel. She was lost in her own thoughts.

John returned after about 10 minutes. He sat on his side of the sofa, shuffled a little and then cleared his throat. Finally he broke the silence between them. "It was Daniel, Brie will be calling you soon. They are coming to visit for the weekend".

Nikki didn't move. She showed no expression either on her face but inside she was feeling ecstatic. This tense relationship with John was eating her away. She was just happy to be able to spend some quality time with her twin sister, even if only the weekend. She was hoping it would refresh her mood extensively. She just replied matter of factly, "Cool, it's been a long time we have seen her and Bryan, would be nice".

John knew his wife well, he knew that she was trying to play it casual but was actually very glad. Before he or she could say anything else Nikki's phone started to ring, she quickly grabbed the phone and started talking excitedly. It was her twin sister Brianna Bryan, married to Daniel Bryan. The four of them were college friends.

To give her some privacy, John got up from the sofa and walked towards their bedroom. As much as they had conflicts and differences, they still shared the same bed, just no physical contact. That had been the case for over a couple of months now. He took off his shirt and slipped on his side of the bed. He did not immediately lie, he leaned against the bed frame and waited for Nikki to return.

She came after about 15 minutes. Sure these two women liked to talk very much he thought, but it was natural though. They often talked on phone 3-4 times a week. John lightly wondered if Nikki had said anything to her sister about their current differences and the tense situation they were going through.

Nikki lied on her side of the bed, turning away from him. John felt bad, there was no excitement in their relationship now, it was dull and lacked affection. He longed to kiss her, make love to his wife but he was not sure of how she would react. Weird enough, that never was an issue for them before, they always had a crazy active sex life. But that all went downhill when they both became busy with their own individual life.

"Hey, did she say when will they arrive? We should make arrangements for a welcome party". John asked her.

Nikki didn't turn over. She simply replied, "They will be here by 10 am and Brie particularly asked not to make any special arrangments, this is just a family visit. We still have one full day in hand so we will plan on something later on", there was a hint of excitement in her voice.

John silently smiled. Daniel and Brie always tried to live a simple life though they too were rich in their own rights. They did not believe in all the leisure of the world and preferred just the required luxury. Daniel was a great guy and they became fast friends in college. The Bellas twins also attended the same classes and after a while the two started dating them. Brie and Daniel married a year before them and they were yet to have any known problems in their marriage. John wondered how would they feel if they learnt of his own marriage problems.

"Have you, by any case talked to Brie about our situation? Do they know?" John asked his wife.

Nikki turned towards him this time. She looked at him straight in his eyes. "No, I haven't, I don't really know what to do. I have never kept any secrets from my sis but I don't know why I haven't confided in her yet. I need someone who will understand my feelings, unlike you. I am thinking of having a conversation with Brie face to face this time". She said the last part with slight anger in her voice.

John instantly felt bad. Here his wife was openly admitting that she was not getting proper understanding, care and attention from him and he found he couldn't say anything logical in return. He tried to ignore it for the time being. "I think if they ever learn that we are going through some problems right now, they will feel they are forcing on us which is of course not the case. Also as much as it is true, I don't want to feel bad in front of them and I am sure you too don't want that. They have always thought that we are a pretty solid couple so the news will be a shock to them. I don't want them thinking like that".

Nikki was listening to him talk, silently. After he was done, she responded loudly, "So what do you want? I too don't want that but how long are we going to ignore this tension which is slowly tearing us apart. I am sure they will catch something the moment they see us interacting. I think it's high time we stop running from problems and address this situation".

John looked at her hard. "I am not trying to run from anything, all I want is for Brie and Daniel to not know anything about our problems. Now listen, today is Thursday, day after tomorrow they arrive, stay for two days and leave on Monday. We just have to act as normal as possible for the weekend, we behave in such a way so as not to let them guess anything. After they leave, we are going to have a long discussion about everything and won't stop until everything is sorted out between us. I promise you, I will do everything to make our marriage work, I love you and we will make decisions together. Now we just have to put an act for two days, tell me, you can do that at least, right?"

His words hurt. Did he really just say to put an act, they have to act to be normal? Was their relationship that bad? Nikki just took solace in the fact that they were going to have the big talk soon and she felt she could keep it away from Brie for a few more days. She didn't want to do it but again she didn't want to look as the bad sister. She reluctantly agreed with John and it was finalised that they would not let the other couple suspect a thing about their conflicts. Soon after, they went to sleep.

A/N2- Hope you liked this chapter. This story is going to be three chapters long. I will try to update the next chapter as soon as possible.

Sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistakes, English is not my first language. So the usual rant at the end, read it, review it, tell me what you feel about it, give me suggestions on what to improve and how to improve, they are all very much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer:- I own nothing, just the plot.

Finally it was Saturday morning and the Cena family was all ready for their guest. Brie and Daniel were supposed to arrive within any minute now. In the meantime, John had bought the necessary groceries and food items while Nikki had cleaned and arranged their guest room. Daniel was a vegan so the food had been prepared accordingly. They both were sitting, waiting in the living room when loud sound of car horns got their attention. They quickly hurried out of the house to see the guests arrive.

John directed the car towards the garage as Nikki followed him. Once the car was parked and the engine shut down, Brie tried to open her side of the door but Daniel almost came running around before she could and opened the door for her. There was a look of surprise on her face as he took her hand while she got out. John looked at Nikki who too just turned to look at him. He remembered that he too used to do the same with Nikki but the practise gradually died once the differences between them arose. He was embarrassed as well as amazed to see the other couple still doing the sweet gesture.

Before anything was said or done, Nikki had run and greeted her sister with a giant hug. Daniel laughed his infectious smile and held out his hand as John walked forward to greet him with their man hug. After the greetings were done, John and Nikki guided the other couple to their house.

John took their bags and carried them to the guest room while they sat in the living room. Daniel sat on the sofa with Brie partially leaning against him. It touched Nikki's heart to see the love between her sister and brother in law, she missed doing it with John. Once John returned, he sat on a single sofa across them. Not to be outdone and remembering that they had to put up an act, Nikki went and sat right on John's lap, her arm draped around his shoulder.

John was too shocked at the gesture but soon collected himself, he understood the reason of Nikki doing so and actually liked it. He casually placed his arm on her back and even gave a little squeeze. Nikki jerked a little but didn't move. The other couple looked on with smile on their faces. Brie grinned at them.

"No love lost between you two I see. However as much as I appreciate the love, keep your pda a little private please, I don't want to see the two of you always being lovey dovey, like old times". Daniel laughed out loud at that, followed by John after a while. Nikki didn't say anything, just smiled while leaning more on John. In spite of them apparently putting an act she was enjoying it very much. She also missed being so close to him as well. She stayed in the same position without moving.

"The room has changed quite a lot since our last visit, you have rearranged the furniture as well, whose idea was it?" Daniel asked while looking around the room.

"Yeah, what do you think, this is better or worse?" asked John.

"Oh this arrangement is much better, nicely designed and you have added a few new items too. Who thought of it first?" asked Brie.

It was Nikki who wanted to redecorate the room, John was fully against it at first but had to give props to his wife once she was done with the work. He was just about to say that but Nikki beat him to it. "Oh it was our joint idea but John thought about it first, it looks quite good doesn't it?", she smiled at him.

John was appalled. She was clearly giving him credit he did not deserve. He understood what she was trying to do, she wanted to show him as a creative and a better person in front of them. However he was not going to simply accept it. "Don't believe her, she is the one deserving all the praise, she did the planning and the designing everything. I was in awe after she was done". Out of instinct, he leaned forward and planted a kiss on her cheek, the forgotten sensation rushing back to him. Before she could react, they heard a gagging sound from Brie.

"Come on guys, no pda. Anyways, I am starving and I need to take a shower and change, so I am going to the bathroom while you three talk." She gave a quick peck to Daniel and started off for the bathroom attached to the guest room. After a few more normal conversations, Daniel too took off.

"They sure look very much in love", John muttered softly. He then looked up to his wife who was still sitting on his lap. "That was a nice move from you, quick judgement on your part". Nikki could not have moved even if she wanted. For reasons unknown, John's arm was still holding on to her waist. "Yeah, I don't think they suspected anything. The kiss was quite unexpected though, I was really surprised". They grinned at each other, amazed how easily it came to them. Before John could say anything, Nikki spoke again, "I have to warm the food and set the table, first thing they would want is to eat." "Oh, yeah you do that", John removed his hand and she quietly stood and went towards the kitchen.

Soon the four were sitting around the dinning table eating away. In honour of Daniel, Nikki prepared sweet potato oatmeal casserole and salads. They were chatting while eating and Daniel was talking about their life in general when suddenly Brie picked some food with her spoon and fed it to him. It was corny but the gesture was not lost on John and Nikki. Daniel laughed out loud.

"She still has this irritating habit of doing that whenever we eat somewhere out. I remember Nikki used to do the same to you and you used to love that. Doesn't she do that anymore?", he asked the other man.

John forced out a laugh. "Haha no she has stopped ummm", he was interrupted by Nikki shoving a spoonful of food into his mouth. The other occupants along with his wife laughed out loud as he took out the spoon from his mouth. He didn't like the others laughing at him and his playful side was coming out slowly. Suddenly without any prior indication, he grabbed Nikki and kissed her hard on the lips and released her immediately. Now the other couple along with John was laughing at her loudly.

"Ewww, that was nasty. Why did you do it?" Nikki said with disgust as she wiped her mouth with a cloth. However there was a tiny smile playing on her lips. John sent her a discreet wink.

"Seriously cut it out guys, that was what, third or fourth time you have shown pda ever since we arrived. Try to control yourselves, at least in front of others", Brie said as everyone laughed with her. The rest of their meal went without any more incidents.

Later they all sat in the living room and talked about things happening in their life. John and Nikki skillfully skipped anything pointing towards problems in their relationship. The Bryan family said they were very content with their life. Daniel was still doing his company job while Brie stayed as a housewife. Then they asked how John and Nikki were doing with their respective jobs and if they spent enough couple time or not.

This is the type of question John was trying to avoid. He quickly glanced at Nikki and found she was looking at anywhere but him. Since she made no attempt in answering the question, he realised that he would have to give the answer. He decided to tell as much as possible without giving away the truth.

"It actually is, you know a strain for both of us to do jobs and then return home and spend time together. We both get tired and don't feel like being disturbed so it has put a stress...", before he could continue further, Nikki interrupted him.

"It is really nothing serious like that. Despite the stress we still try to enjoy some quality time like watching a movie, going out for dinner and such. We don't let our jobs overshadow our bonding. Rarely does it happen that we don't spend time with each other, but we compensate for it the very next day". John was looking at her with his mouth hanging open. He realised that he was blabbering too much and was grateful that his wife came to the rescue. While the other couple was not looking, she looked at him and gave a hard stare.

"Oh that's great, Daniel and I do the same. Family is above everything else and every effort should be made to keep it that way", said Brie, her hands intertwined with her husband's.

"Yes yes, of course, I always try to take care of Nikki and her health and even if I am not around, we talk in phone all the time", John thought of throwing his two cents in.

"Yeah he does that. However sometimes I act alright even if I am a little sick, because I don't want to disturb him. I know how hard it is for him to work all day and I don't want to put even more stress on him. Like John still doesn't know that I was suffering from mild fever a week ago, I am fine now though."

John's face darkened as he stared at Nikki. She was not looking at him. He felt like the ground tearing up to swallow him. He felt worthless to know that his wife had done so much for him and he didn't even know about it. He was mad at himself for not taking proper care of his wife and bragging about it just a few minutes earlier. "Wow, you are really good actress", he just muttered.

Seeing the somewhat tension between them, Daniel spoke up, "Nikki you should not have hid it from John, you know how much he cares about you, it is not fair to him. And John you should be able to look through your wife's acts, you wouldn't want Nikki to fall ill now, would you? But what is done is done, I really admire how you two understand each other. That's the base of a beautiful family".

Soon their conversation turned into a different direction but Daniel's words kept ringing in their ears. John made a point to talk about it later with Nikki. The rest of the day passed smoothly. Both the members of the Cena family kept notice of the minute things happening between the Bryan family, like joining hands, often complimenting each other, praising each other's taste in things etc. John and Nikki were ashamed to realise how deep they had fallen as a normal loveable couple and tried to copy their acts whenever possible.

After a beautiful dinner, the couples decided on watching a movie and after it was over Brie insisted on checking out John and Nikki's bedroom. As her and Daniel looked around the room, John sat on the bed leaning against the frame and pulled Nikki on top of him, his chest pressing against her back. When no one was looking, he pressed a small kiss on her shoulder blade, partly for the act but mostly because he wanted to do it. His wife shivered at the now unfamiliar sensation and turned to look at him, surprise etched in her face. John just smiled in return.

Brie and Daniel either didn't notice or decided to ignore the gesture. They chatted among themselves about the various aspects and the interior designing of the room. Finally after a few minutes the four of them bade good bye and the Bryan family retired for the night in the guest room. Just before they disappeared Brie shouted through the door, "Keep it a little low tonight okay, don't make too much noise", John and Nikki laughed out loud in response.

The two of them stayed in the same position for the next few minutes even after the other couple left. Nikki said softly, "You don't have to hold me now, you know, they are not here now". "Oh yeah, right!", John cleared his throat and released her. Nikki immediately missed the contact and regretted saying it. After they were fully lied on their respective sides of the bed, John spoke up.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were sick? I would have stayed at home and took care of you. That's why you didn't go to work that day. You said you would be doing laundry, cleaning the rooms and do some shopping and actually you did them all despite the fever. You shouldn't have done that, you could have got sicker." Nikki was lying facing him. She replied, "Like I said then, I didn't want to worry you and we were not much in speaking terms anyway so I just decided to skip it".

Once again John was crowded with shame. He found no words to reply back. This revelation as well as Nikki's timely acts in front of the Bryan family had really messed up his brain. He was now having a different outlook on most things. "From now on, don't do that again. Always tell me if you feel sick or anything you want to discuss for the matter". When Nikki closed her eyes and didn't reply, he continued, "You did a great job today. Your smart and timely acts totally saved our face, or else I would have embarrassed myself multiple times in front of them. Thanks for agreeing with me. Just one more day left of this act".

"Good night John", his wife replied, her eyes still closed. She turned away from him. John sighed heavily. "Good night Nikki", he didn't close his eyes, instead kept staring at the ceiling. He was not at all feeling sleepy, the various events of the day going through his mind. After a few minutes, he called out, "Nikki!". When she didn't reply, he moved closer and wrapped his arm around her body. Immediately without a sound, Nikki turned around and rested her head on his chest, leading him to lie on his back, her hand on his abdomen. Both of them went to sleep that night with a smile on their faces.

A/N- Hope you liked this chapter. Quite interesting developments huh. One more chapter is left, I will try to update it as soon as I can.

Sorry for grammatical and spelling mistakes. Reviews are highly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:- I own nothing, just the plot.

The next morning John and Nikki were both woken up from their sleep by the constant knocking on their bedroom door. As they tried to move they realised that Nikki was lying almost on top of John and their limbs were entangled. That was the most they had physical contact in few months. They quickly collected themselves and separated from each other as John shouted, "It's open". Brie's face popped from the open door.

"Look at you two still sleeping, wake up fast, we are going for a morning walk", she looked far too chirpy and fresh for someone who had just woken up from sleep. They heard her and Daniel talk something outside their room and then Brie's head popped in again. "On other thoughts, only Nikki and I are going for a walk while you and Daniel stay in house. Or you two can go for a walk yourselves, in any case Nikki and I are going together. We need to have our own sister bonding time.

Nikki laughed out loud. She was just getting up from the bed when John pulled her back and gave her a peck on the lips. Nikki was a little surprised but she couldn't deny that the gesture made her happy. She gave him a quick kiss in return and went to the bathroom while John got ready to have some quality time with his friend as well as in-law Daniel. After about 15 minutes they were ready and the two sisters went out for a walk while Daniel and John opted to hang out in the living room only.

The two friends chatted about various things for some time when suddenly Daniel asked, "So how are things going on with Nikki? Has she changed considerably after marriage? You said your jobs are putting a strain on your relation, how bad is it really?"

John was a little taken aback by this sudden change in their conversation. He was surprised and felt it was highly unlikely of Daniel to ask something like that. However he decided to keep up the act and not reveal anything suspicious to him. He felt bad to be doing that but he had no other choice as well.

"Well, you can say that there is some strain in our relationship but every couple has that in some form or the other. We just don't let this stress bother us. Like Nikki said yesterday, we always make time for each other whenever possible. It gets hard sometimes but our bond is strong like that. It all actually lies in the mentality, if you think you can get along with your better half, then definitely you can". As John kept talking to Daniel, he sighed inwardly realising how big of a hypocrite he is being. He felt if he actually followed his own words, his relation with his wife would have been much better.

Daniel asked a few more questions on their relationship and John answered them smartly. He was satisfied to think that his and Nikki's act had not caused any suspicion in the other couple's mind. Next he asked him about his and Brie's relationship and he replied that they were very happy with each other and were not facing any problems or such.

"I really love how Nikki takes care of the tiniest things. She does not beat around the bush and straight out admits whenever she faces any problem or fails to perform any household duties. Even if she faces some difficulties with her own work, she always tries to hide it and never bothers me. She keeps up with my rants and various mood changes. She really is the one holding our family together and I am blessed to have her as my wife". All these words came easily enough from John, it was probably a reflection of his subconscious mind on how much his wife really had to sacrifice for their family. He was the one always staying out, she was the one running the house even though she had her own job to care about.

John realised how much he had acted wrong with Nikki. The act that they had decided to put up had actually brought out his true inner feelings for his wife and made him love her even more if that was possible. He decided from next time onwards he would never judge her or her job again. He was perfectly content with how she was. He was now really looking forward to the big talk they were going to have once the Bryan family left.

In the meantime, the Bella sisters were taking a stroll along the side of the road. Nikki made extra care to not reveal anything about her tense relationship with John while Brie kept on talking about all the funny things her and Daniel had done recently. In a way she was jealous to see the lovely relation her sister shared with her husband. It had been a long time since her and John had actually gone out just for the sake of enjoying themselves. The stress of work combined with their differences in opinions about having a baby rarely left them with the energy of even having a decent civilized conversation. Ever since the arrival of their guests, they had been actually having interactions like they used to have before, even if it was them putting up an act. That thing bothered her the most.

Suddenly Brie stopped talking and looked at her face, "So, do you have anything to share with me, like any doubts or work related problems or even relationship? I have been blabbing here for the past few minutes and you have not spoken once. What is on your mind? Are you having some problems that you have not shared with John? Come on, you can definitely share with me".

Nikki panicked. She had to think fast of something to say so that Brie didn't guess anything wrong. "Nah, I was just listening to you talk about your loving relationship with Daniel and was thinking how happy I am to have John in my life. We may not have the perfect relationship like you two but we are pretty much tight. I remember we used to be the crazy one but things have changed now, we are much mature and for the better".

"That's cute. No wonder every couple faces some difficulties every now and then but overcoming them is what makes a family strong. You and John are very compatible couple and I see that he still can't keep his hands off you", Brie said teasingly.

Nikki laughed out and blushed. She inwardly sighed, she could not tell her twin sister that what she was seeing was just an act, being played solely for them. She remembered how much better she felt when John actually held her, kissed her even if it was a show on his part. She dreaded that all such gestures would cease once their guest left the next day.

"Haha you can say that, we haven't been doing it much lately but we still have a pretty active sex life. You know John, once he starts, he can't stop himself and for the matter", she added with a wink, "Neither can I. He has to suffer so much stress in work so I always try to entertain him. Doesn't hurt that it fulfills my needs as well", she finished with a chuckle.

Nikki felt bad. She didn't want to lie to her sister but she didn't want to come up short against her either. She had made up many of her words but she also wondered if she actually could do them or not. May be if she showed interest back whenever John approached her, their love life wouldn't have been this dull. After returning from the store she was almost exhausted everyday and went to bed early. She briefly wondered if her job and her rejection to John's advances were the reasons they were having such a difficult time. She decided to talk about it with him when they would have the big talk.

On their way back the twin sisters talked almost anything, ranging from dresses, accessories, shoes, shows etc. She took part in the the conversation actively and by the time the sisters returned home, it felt like they had shared every bit of their life in the short amount of time. Nikki was mighty thankful that Brie did not ask her about their relationship matters anymore.

It was after lunch and the couples were hanging in the living room talking about their future plans. After saying how they wanted to redecorate their home and build more rooms, Brie suddenly asked John casually, "So what have you two decided on having a baby? Don't you think it's high time that we have a little Cena running around in this huge house?"

This is one particular issue John was trying to avoid at all costs. He did not want to talk about one of the major reasons of their conflicted married life. Actually he just didn't know what to say. He stammered, "Uh, we haven't really made any plans or thought about it much, I think it will happen when the time is right...", he was quickly interrupted by Nikki.

"He is really shy when in talks about it. Actually we have decided recently that we are going to have a baby soon, he just doesn't want you guys to know. He wanted to keep it a surprise". John's mouth fell open as he stared at his wife. She was overplaying her part and he wondered if she knew what she was talking about. Nikki looked at him and made a sign with eyes to stay silent".

"Oh my God, really guys that's a great news. You are ready to expand your family and we can't be any more happier for you", Brie exclaimed as Daniel nodded in agreement. "Really John, you don't have to hide it from us, we will keep it a secret and won't tease you at all", she added with a laugh while John forced out a laugh of his own. The Bryan family revealed that they too were planning on a baby and this time it was the turn of the Cena family to applaud them.

The rest of the day passed nicely. Not to be outdone by the other couple, John and Nikki showed plenty of pda, but it was now less for the act and more for the fact that they actually wanted to do it. The familiar feelings in them were rushing back and they were enjoying it very much.

Finally it was time for the couples to retire for the night. After saying good byes the two couples moved in to their respective bedrooms. John waited for Nikki as she got ready for the bed. Once she was done and approached the bed, he started talking, "Was it really necessary for you to say that? You know that we are having problems deciding on this subject and you go ahead and say that we are planning for a baby when he haven't even made love for the past few months".

Nikki sat on the bed and turned to face him. "I was not kidding then. I have realised that you are right, now is the appropriate time to have a baby and I am ready for it, unless of course you have changed your mind". For the second time that day, John's mouth fell open. "But what about your job? You said you wouldn't leave it?", he asked amazed.

Nikki came closer to him. "I have decided to quit. You are right, I only worked because I was bored at home. Money is not a problem now so I don't need a job and if we have a baby, I can be a full time mommy at home and won't feel bored. Besides", she added in a sultry tone while running her hand across his bare chest, "I just can't wait to have some fun while practising for the baby".

Her actions brought out a sensation in John which he had not experienced in a long time. He looked at his wife and she was looking at him with an unreadable expression on her face but she simply increased her rubbing and slowly her hand travelled towards his abdomen. John just couldn't take it anymore.

In a flash Nikki was lying on her back with John hovering about her, their faces mere inches apart. He growled, "Just what actually are you trying to do?" Nikki smiled innocently, her hand travelling further south, "Why, you don't like it? I was thinking we can practise a little tonight, you know, we actually have to do something to have a baby".

"You have no idea how much I want you right now, you are going to pay for teasing me like this", with that John dipped his head and started kissing her hungrily, Nikki matching his passion and soon they were moaning each other's names out as they made sweet love for the first time in few months.

The next morning things were much different between John and Nikki. They were back to being their old selfs, the way they used to be before all the conflicts between them arose. They had talked last night, after their third round of love making, because they didn't want to wait for the Bryan family to leave to have the big talk. They had talked their differences out and now were at full peace. They were grateful to the other family because if they hadn't decided to put up an act in front of them, all these developments probably wouldn't have happened.

Things were busy for both the families. Nikki cooked food as John helped while Brie and Daniel got ready to leave. The Cena family was sure the other couple had heard sounds last night but thankfully they didn't mention it once. However Brie kept smiling at them every now and then for no reason. After they ate breakfast, they took lots of photos and finally it was time for Cena and Nikki to see off their guests.

There were lots of hugs and kisses and there were even tears in the twin sister's eyes. "We are really very happy to have made this visit guys, your life turned out just the way we pictured, so full of love. It was great fun spending the weekend with you all. How about you guys visit us next time? You will love our place", Brie said while holding to them.

"We sure would love to go. John is so busy with his work nowadays, whenever he gets few days off we will make sure to inform you. Make sure to visit us again, loved having you here", Nikki replied. John and Daniel made sure to stay in contact and call every now and then. After they all bade their final good byes, Brie and Daniel finally drove off.

"Phew, what a visit, I miss them already. We definitely have to visit them sometime soon", turning to look at John, Nikki said, "So what now? I took the day off because we were supposed to have that big talk...", "But we don't need that now", said John as he pulled her closer, "I was thinking since we have all the day to ourselves and nothing better to do, how about we repeat the actions from last night?", he lightly kissed her lips.

"Oh I don't know, you looked pretty exhausted last night, I doubt if you can even keep it up", Nikki winked at him. "That's it, not only will I keep it up, I will also stick it in and you will be screaming my name telling me not to stop", he picked up his wife and hurried towards their bedroom as she giggled uncontrollably.

Meanwhile the Bryan family were driving silently as they listened to the songs playing on the radio. None of them had talked ever since they said good byes to the Cena family. After a few more moments, Brie turned off the radio and spoke softly, "They seemed so happy together and so full in love. I really envy their relationship, why can't we be the same?"

Daniel sighed, "Yeah. We always disagree with each other, have different opinions and the pressure from my job is definitely putting a strain on our family. We made a good plan to visit them and learn their secrets of happy life and we think we have learned some good points. I think they didn't suspect that we are actually going through some problems in our marriage, we put up a good act".

"We definitely did. Also seeing them interact made me miss the times when we used to do the same. One thing I definitely learned is that we need to make time for each other more and that family is above everything else. We just cared for ourselves these past few months. I definitely want to change that. Were you sure about family planning when you said it?" Brie asked.

"I was just putting up an act that time but now I am seriously considering it. It will give us the extra motivation to spend time with each other", Daniel placed a hand on her knee, "We will overcome this roadblock, I promise, I will do anything to make our marriage work and this visit has helped us greatly. We will talk about this once we reach home. I love you", he leaned in for a short kiss. Brie smiled as she gave him a short peck, "I love you too".

The End

A/N- I bet you guys didn't see that ending coming, did you? Well I have knack of putting twists in my stories, I hope it was worth the read.

Sorry for any grammatical and spelling mistakes. Reviews are highly appreciated. Thanks for reading.


End file.
